<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Двенадцатый ответ by WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086149">Двенадцатый ответ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021'>WTF KHR 2021 (KHR_Team_FB)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHR_Team_FB/pseuds/WTF%20KHR%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Бьякуран любит повторять вопросы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byakuran/Irie Shouichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF KHR тексты G-T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Двенадцатый ответ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/2839280">Oriv</a>, бета <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrInSe_Kiro/">PrInSe_Kiro</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ложь Шоичи шита белыми нитками, крупными грубыми стежками. Каждый раз, когда Бьякуран слышит её, ему хочется расхохотаться в голос. Сам он куда аккуратней, плетёт тонкую ажурную паутину действий и последствий, а не наскоро перевязывает бинтами открывшуюся рану. Шоичи — прекрасный стратег, один из лучших в Мельфиоре. И совсем никудышный лжец, прячущийся за бликующими очками, за стопками скучных отчётов, заполненных мудрёными формулировками, за километрами расстояния и сбоящим интернетом. Бьякуран сжимает губы в улыбке, прищуривается, подписывая приказ о вызове Шоичи на главную базу. Бьякуран не живёт по часам, но знает, что времени остаётся не так уж много. Убийство Савады Цунаёши запланировано через три недели. Интрига Шоичи распустится цветком на его могиле, поэтому стоит поспешить. Бьякуран хочет ещё раз услышать трогательную в своей нелепости ложь.</p><p>Шоичи является к нему сразу по прилёту, вид у него уставший: под глазами тёмные круги, волосы выглядят потускневшими, кожа бледнее обычного. Шоичи тоже ведёт отсчёт, держит руку на пульсе умирающего, чтобы успеть вколоть спасительную дозу лекарства. Бьякуран внимательно выслушивает не интересующие его подробности о деятельности подчинённых Шоичи, кивает и время от времени задаёт каверзные вопросы, наслаждаясь секундными заминками, едва заметным вздрагиваем и напряжением рук. Шоичи — открытая книга, перечитанная миллионы раз (по одному на вселенную), но всё ещё не способная надоесть. Когда план объединения Тринисетте завершится, Бьякуран сможет читать её вечность. </p><p>— Хорошо, — прерывает он доклад на полуслове. — У меня к тебе один вопрос, после которого можешь быть свободен.</p><p>Шоичи на миллисекунду сводит брови в приступе раздражения: он знает вопрос.</p><p>— Ты любишь меня, мой милый Шоичи? — спрашивает Бьякуран, жадно впиваясь взглядом в недовольно поджатые губы.</p><p>— Нет, — отвечает Шоичи, и Бьякуран снова видит грубые белые стежки.</p><p>— Славно, — заключает Бьякуран со сладкой улыбкой, разворачиваясь к окну, небо сегодня удивительно синее.</p><p>Шоичи уходит, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь. До отлёта он успевает сказать «нет» ещё десять раз.</p><p>Двенадцатый раз Бьякуран спрашивает уже перед самым отлётом в Японию, звонит по телефону, добавляя ноты мелодии в шум аэропорта.</p><p>— Ты любишь меня, Шоичи? — игриво спрашивает Бьякуран, не размениваясь на приветствия.</p><p>— Да, — отвечает Шоичи с тяжёлым вздохом, оставляет этот груз на земле, чтобы самолёт мог взлететь.</p><p>— Славно, — говорит Бьякуран, растягивая гласные как патоку.</p><p>— Я тебя тоже, — добавляет он серьёзно перед тем, как бросить трубку.</p><p>Правда Шоичи режет глаза своей пронзительной белизной, заставляет слезиться от света.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>